The present invention relates to CPU card mounting structure adapted for mounting a CPU card to a mother board in a vertical position, and relates more particularly to such a CPU card mounting structure which permits the CPU card to be quickly and replaceably installed.
In regular computer mother boards, CPUs are commonly installed in a horizontal position. This mounting method occupies much mother board space. In order to minimize installation space, CPU may be mounted on a card adapted for mounting in a mother board in a vertical position. However, when designing a CPU card for mounting in a mother board in a vertical position, the factors of the stability of the installation of the CPU card and the convenience of its repair and maintenance work must be taken into account.